Socratic Hemlock
by SometimeSelkie
Summary: Sequel to Trick. Draco Malfoy's on trial. Ginny has been subpoenaed and witnesses the aftermath of the Golden Trio's destruction, partly at her hand. PostHBP.
1. Heartaches

This is the sequel to my oneshot, Trick, in which Draco Malfoy is taken into custody.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter One: Heartaches**

"Draco Malfoy, you have been brought before the Council of Magical Law to answer to the following charges: Utilization of an Unforgivable curse – witnesses for the Ministry, Harry Potter and Iliana Rosmerta. Trespassing – witnesses for the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ginevra Weasley. Association-"

Ginny had stood when her name was read. "Witness for the-" She and Scrimgeour stopped speaking at the same time.

Scrimgeour blinked and fixed her with a piercing stare. "Excuse me?"

"Witness for the defense, Ginevra Weasley," Ginny muttered glumly, staring at her feel. The Wizengamot shifted in their place at this unexpected announcement and she could feel Harry fix her with a death glare as she took her seat once more.

"Oh, Ginny," Arthur murmured beside her, patting her folded hands as the mutters died down.

"Noted," Percy Weasley chirped from his position beside Scrimgeour, his quill dangling elegantly in the moment of silence.

"Association with a forbidden organization, and three counts of attempted murder – witnesses for the Ministry, Iliana Rosmerta, Katherine Bell, Horace Slughorn, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Ginny now glanced across the room to Harry, who nodded tightly at the Wizengamot. "Mr. Malfoy, you have refused Veritaserum, as is your right under the Treaty of Bryn Malon section 8416-10A…." Ron was slouched beside Harry with a formidable scowl on his face. Next was Molly, her lips compressed in a tight line. Ginny craned her neck further still and spotted Hermione four rows behind in a miserable slump, her hair obscuring her features. The familiar sadness crashed over her, and time slowed to a crawl and began to unravel at the seams. This was all her fault – the fighting between her mum and dad, Ron's irrepressible rage, Hermione's grief, and Harry, Harry….

Arthur suddenly laid his hand on her shoulder, and the rustling and murmuring in the courtroom brought everything back into sharp relief. "Might as well stretch your legs, love," he said gently, standing himself. "Pumpkin juice?"

Court was in recess. "I'll get my own," she said woodenly, rising.

Naturally, Ron stomped up to her the minute she entered the rotunda outside the courtroom. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted when he was close enough to point an accusing finger in her face.

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me!" she snapped, slapping his hand down.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL, GINNY?" he bellowed. "Mum's mad with grief, and think what this is doing to Harry! As if it wasn't bad enough-"

"GO AWAY!" she shrieked desperately, fists clenched at her sides. She could see Aurors pushing through the crowd, and the crowd itself was watching the altercation with interest.

A hand appeared on Ron's shoulder. "Leave it, mate," said Harry, quietly enough that Ginny could barely hear. "She's not worth it."

Ron deflated with visible effort. "If you were ever my sister," he began, but then choked on his words and turned to Harry. "I think she may be under the Imperius."

"What's she going to say?" Harry scoffed, steering Ron away. "We all know it's true." Soon, they melted back into the crowd.

Harry hadn't looked at her once.

She melted backwards through the crowd and hunched as close to the wall as she could, sidling along the edges of the room to the refreshments. She saw a short, black-haired wizard in cerulean robes point in her direction and she watched him warily, unsure of whether or not he was pointing at her or the painting of dancing mushrooms she'd just passed –

"Oof!" Ginny had smacked into something warm and bouncy, and her stomach was now cold and wet. Bushy hair brushed the edges of her vision. "Ginny, I'm so sorry!" Hermione breathed.

Their eyes locked and they stared wide-eyed at each other. Hermione's skin had a sickly, ashen pallor and her eyes had sunk into her face like codlins into a snowbank. To Ginny's disbelief, she could see three gray hairs sprouting from the older girl's part. Her hand was clamped around her glass so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Ginny reached down and pulled at her robes. They parted from her stomach with a thick squelching sound.

That broke the spell. "Here," said Hermione, reaching up her sleeve, "I'll…oh bugger, our wands."

"I'll go to the loo, I suppose," Ginny muttered irritably.

Hermione marched into the marbled and gilt bathroom behind her. "I've got this for stains," she announced, pulling a small packet out of her purse. "It's just that your robes are so light…."

Ginny looked at the square with SHOUT WIPES emblazoned across it, decided she didn't want to know, and bent at an awkward angle over the sink to rinse her pale yellow robe. "Pumpkin juice doesn't stain, Hermione."

"Well…I just…." She stuffed the packet away and gave her a wary look. "How are you, Ginny?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, just splendid. I'm defending an upstanding young wizard at his horribly unfair trial, I've got loving friends and family, and I just finished getting kisses from my brother, didn't you see?" She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her ponytail, which was perky this morning, was now lank even though it had missed the pumpkin juice entirely.

"Don't be that way," Hermione reprimanded, looking hurt.

"Don't tell me what to do," snapped Ginny, twisting the faucet shut, "you'd think you'd stop trying to control people already."

"Now see here, Ginny, I was just-"

She slammed her fist down on the countertop. "When you programmed Harry with that love potion, you destroyed my life," she hissed. "You _destroyed_ my _life_, and you never asked even though you're supposed to be my friend. After all of this, all you can ever say is that you thought it was best under the circumstances. It's been two months. My own mother isn't speaking to me. Ron has disowned me, So tell me, Hermione, is it? Has everything worked out to your liking?"

Hermione looked stricken and wrung her hands, but Ginny was unmoved. "I lost my three best friends that day," she whispered.

Ginny already knew that. This whole thing was a variation of arguments that had already passed. She turned to leave, sopping robe notwithstanding, but all the things she couldn't say in the Burrow, to her family, burst forth without her permission. "They all hate me," she confessed in a guttural tone, unable to look up from the glinting tile floor. "Mum, Ron, Harry, they pretend I'm not there if they can. Mum fights with Dad because he still talks to me. I work at the twins' store as much as I can, but if I'm home it's best if I lock myself in my room. I never thought I'd say this, but I really can't wait to get back to school."

When she looked up, Hermione gave her a small, twisted smile. "I never thought I'd be going back to school at all."

"They'll be begging to have you back after a week," Ginny snorted. "Honestly, can you imagine _Ron_ being the brains of the operation?"

The lights dimmed momentarily, shattering the newly-forged intimacy between the two witches. "Well, we'd best get back to the courtroom," Ginny said, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Yes," Hermione agreed absently. "I can't believe you're testifying on Malfoy's behalf."

Ginny bit her tongue, but only because Hermione's comment was entirely without malice. "Neither can I."

"I suppose I'll find out what you could possibly say for him later. Listen, Ginny, can I owl you later if I don't manage to see you again here?"

"I suppose," she allowed, although she could feel her mulishness towards her flooding back. She took exaggerated care in wringing her robes out over the sink so Hermione would leave and she could walk back to the courtroom alone.


	2. A Drowsy Numbness Pains

**Chapter 2: A Drowsy Numbness Pains**

Since the whole Stan Sturnpike debacle, the Ministry was taking pains to avoid patently wrong imprisonments; to that effect, they had employed an ambitious Muggleborn witch, Carolyn Peasegood, to reform the justice system. Mrs. Peasegood, who had taken great pains to inform her employers that she had seen a lot of law and order when she was younger (obviously, she was from a long line of Muggle judges), had mandated that there must be witnesses to a crime for charges to hold, and their accounts must be feasible. Despite this, the Wizengamot optimistically planned to try Draco Malfoy on all of his charges by the end of the day, and testimony whizzed by the ears of the incredulous audience like a colony of tiny bats – shrieking, disconcerting, but just out of tangible grasp.

Ginny, of course, knew all of the upcoming twists and turns in the unfolding tale and couldn't be bothered to use her conscious mind to follow the entire thing. Instead, she caught impressions. The soaring ceiling of the courtroom and how the sky blue and warm wood made her feel like she was outside in the autumn. The way multiple lights caught Harry's glasses as he calmly gave his statements. Percy's smirk as he unrolled a new parchment with a practiced flick of his wrist. Why was he smirking? Was he pleased with his notes, with the way the trial was going? Was he thinking right now of how he was pulling a fast one on the entire Ministry?

Ginny knew that Percy was a Death Eater. If he wasn't, he was as good as one. Malfoy had dropped sledgehammer-subtle hints to her the night he came into her bedroom as she slept, and the whole thing made sense: Percy told the Death Eaters the weaknesses in the Burrow's wards and the rest was history. Was Percy under the Imperius? Was he that angry with the family? Was his ambition overleaping decency and basic morals? Ginny didn't have anyone to discuss it with, because she hadn't bothered to tell anyone. First of all, who would believe the family miscreant, freshly scorned by the Boy Who Lived? Secondly, Percy was a poor spy for anything that mattered, considering how estranged he was from the entire Order of the Phoenix. He could spy all he wanted in the Ministry; everyone in the Order knew that the Ministry was no place to look for help. In the meantime, she'd think of a way to let people know so the whole affair could be handled unobtrusively. She thought a quiet discussion with her dad might work, but then he'd just tell her mum and another row would start over how Ginny can't be trusted.

Malfoy himself seemed to be doing his best to keep the Wizengamot on schedule. He looked as bored as one was able when one's appendages were strapped to one's chair, and for once in his life seemed uninterested in making uncalled-for snide comments and being generally disruptive. He spoke only when spoken to, and kept his answers as succinct and neutral as possible. It was a bit unnerving to see him so sanguine while admitting to things guaranteed to get him time in Azkaban.

Finally, Kingsley Shacklebolt was able to tell the court what had transpired the night Draco Malfoy was taken into custody. He explained how he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron after a long day in the Muggle Prime Minister's office and had overheard whispered plans in the corner about an attack at Ottery St. Catchpole that night (a bold-faced lie, considering they'd had forty-eight hours to plan), notified the Aurors at his earliest possible convenience, and Apparated to the Burrow in time to see young Malfoy working his way out through the wards. He Stunned the unsuspecting boy, Aurors arrived on the scene, and Death Eaters appeared shortly after.

"I hear you received the Order of Merlin, Second Class, Auror Shacklebolt," a portly wizard on the Wizengamot remarked. "The largest capture of Death Eaters in a decade."

Kingsley inclined his head. "I am honoured to be of service," he said modestly. According to Arthur, the Order had laughed about it over Butterbeers when the news came through, insisting that he break his plaque into pieces for each of them, Tonks especially. Ginny's nervousness was increasing. Arthur had explained to her that it was imperative that the Ministry not find out that the Order knew about the attack well ahead of time, were ready for any number of Death Eaters, and had let Malfoy through because he was an acceptable risk. Ginny had only been asleep when Malfoy had shown up because _pretending_ to be asleep had made her too tired to stay awake. Ministry involvement would slow down everything the Order was doing, if not bollocks it up completely.

"You are sure that Mr. Malfoy was leaving the Burrow, and not entering it?" a short, shrewd-looking witch with round spectacles inquired.

"Quite sure, madam," Kingsley replied.

"Very well."

A moment of silence. "Auror Shackebolt, you may be seated," Scrimgeour intoned. "Mr. Malfoy? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I went to their house. When I came out, I was Stunned."

"I'm going to have to ask you to be more specific, Mr. Malfoy," Scrimgeour growled. "Tell us what happened from the moment you stepped on the property to when you were Stunned. How did you get in?"

"I found a way through the wards."

"And then?"

"I climbed in Ginny's window. I took her wand and Silenced her room so her family wouldn't hear me and come barging in. Then I woke her up and threatened to hex her so she would listen to me. I told her to leave with her family before the Death Eaters showed up." It was the longest speech he'd made all day.

"You…threatened Miss Weasley," the portly wizard said slowly.

"Correct. Then I left and was Stunned."

"You admit you knew of a Death Eater plot," the shrewd witch declared. "How did you learn of it?"

"The same way Shacklebolt did. I heard Death Eaters discussing it."

"Where were you at the time you learned of it?" she persisted.

"I don't know," Malfoy said coldly. "I had just learned of my mother's death and my memories are less than clear."

"Surely you must-"

"I was so drunk I didn't think to act on it 'til hours later, madam. It could've been anywhere."

The witch looked exasperated, obviously feeling that it was outside the bounds of decency to continue this line of reasoning. Ginny felt exasperated on her behalf. Malfoy, playing up tragedy so he didn't have to tell the truth. It was like being back in second year when he feigned injury from Buckbeak.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley, if you would stand?"

Ginny did.

"Now, Miss Weasley," Scrimgeour began kindly, "you have identified yourself as a witness for Mr. Malfoy's defense. If you could please elaborate?"

"Well…." She darted a quick look at the Wizengamot, then decided it would be best if she tried to look at the wall. "Malfoy came to my house that night, and came in my room, but he was trying to help."

"Is it normal for Mr. Malfoy to enter your room while you are asleep?" a muscular wizard with distinguished grey streaks asked snidely, his blue eyes wide with innocence.

"Of course not," Ginny snapped, feeling her face growing red at the man's ludicrous insinuation.

"Is Mr. Malfoy considered a friend of your family?" he continued.

"No."

"Miss Weasley, trespassing occurs when someone enters a property without permission. Did Mr. Malfoy have permission to enter your household?"

"No, but-"

"Well, I've heard enough," the muscular wizard said dismissively. Panicking, Ginny looked to Malfoy. He looked back at her blankly, as if he didn't know who she was.

"I haven't," the portly wizard said conversationally. "Go on, my dear. You said Mr. Malfoy was trying to help you?"

"Yes, well," Ginny stammered, now fully aware of how stupid her testimony sounded, "he wanted – he was there to warn us of the Death Eater attack. He had to trespass because he had no other choice to warn us."

"He said himself that he threatened you," she shrewd witch stated, one brow raised.

"They were empty threats. He said he'd broken my wand, but he lied. He didn't hex me at all." She supposed the Silencing charm he'd put on her didn't count. And pulling her hair and kneeing her in the chest weren't _threats_, per se, he'd just done them without warning…what in Merlin's name was she doing? "Malfoy has poor social skills; threatening is just his way of having a conversation."

The examiner looked less than impressed. "What did you do after Mr. Malfoy left your room?"

"I removed the Silencing spell on my room and went to alert my family, but the attack had already started."

"Did Mr. Malfoy's intervention help your family in any way?"

"It gave us a minute or two of warning, I suppose."

"Miss Weasley, you are aware that Mr. Malfoy may have been simply trying to lure your family into the open where they would be targeted by Death Eaters?"

"The possibility did cross my mind, yes," Ginny said. She looked over at Malfoy, who wore the faintest of smirks. She was pretty sure she was, too. "But I believe he acted in good faith." Malfoy's eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly. She turned back to the shrewd witch. "As you can see, not even Auror Shacklebolt could've bought us more time."

Silence. The Wizengamot on a whole looked annoyed that she'd wasted their time.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. You may be seated."


	3. As Though Of Hemlock

**Chapter 3: As Though Of Hemlock**

Against her better judgement, Ginny went to get another glass of pumpkin juice in the last recess to assuage her parched throat. Harry and Ron were doing unflattering impressions of her off to the side and dissolving into laughter until Molly stomped up to them, grabbed Ron by the ear, and hissed something that couldn't be heard across the room. Ginny hoped this meant that her mum had come around, but when she laid eyes on Ginny and Arthur a few minutes later, her expression was less than welcoming. She slunk back into the courtroom early and tried to read the prisoner. Malfoy was composed and quiet in his chair, but steadfastly refused to look in her direction. When the Wizengamot reconvened to vote on a verdict, Malfoy's eyes didn't budge from the floor.

"All in favour?" The rustling of sleeves as hands rose. "So be it." Scrimgeour cleared his throat. "Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty of utilization of an Unforgivable Curse. You have been found guilty of trespassing. You have been found guilty of association with a forbidden organization. You have been found guilty of the attempted murder of Katherine Bell, and the attempted murder of Ron Weasley. You have been found innocent of the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore." Scrimgeour accepted a piece of parchment from Percy. "Mr. Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban prison. Your wand will be broken."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I respectfully ask that my wand be given to Ginny Weasley." He looked directly at her, poker-faced. "She needs a new one."

Ginny barely suppressed a smirk. He still didn't realize that the "wand" he'd taken from her was a twig she had Transfigured to look like a wand. She was rubbish at Transfiguration, too – he really should've been able to tell the difference. She felt effervescent with relief at the moment. The Order's involvement in the ambush at the Burrow had been successfully hidden from the Ministry, and she'd done what she felt was the right thing and testified that Malfoy wasn't acting with criminal intent when he broke into her room. Sure, he was found guilty, but even if her testimony had made a difference, his sentence would probably have been the same.

"Very well. Your wand is granted to Miss Weasley. Your sentence will begin at once." Scrimgeour began shuffling parchment and the court began to stir to its feet.

"That's that then, isn't it?" Ginny said brightly to Arthur, who began stretching his legs and wincing.

"Indeed. I hope your mum's not _too_ mad at you. You couldn't say much in the poor boy's defense."

"No, but thank you for understanding. I love you, dad," she said impulsively as he stood.

"I love you too, poppet," he replied, chucking her on the chin.

"Ginny."

She whirled around, her ponytail nearly putting out her eye. Malfoy had called her name. He tilted his head, beckoning her over. She turned back to Arthur. "I'll be right back," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't take too long. We'll be late for dinner."

Ginny approached the prisoner's chair and looked down at Malfoy. He stared back insolently, seemingly unaware that he was at a disadvantage. "Malfoy?"

"Thank you," he said simply.

She fixed him with a cool, imperious gaze. "I wasn't trying to help you."

He bowed his head. "I know. But there was more you could've said. You didn't try to demonize me."

"The truth demonizes you, Malfoy. I didn't have to." He had no response whatsoever. "I'm sorry to hear about your mum," she said, unable to sound sincere.

"I'll bet you are." He stared at her, his eyes darkening. "I lost it when he killed my mum, Ginny. I did everything I could to save her and it wasn't enough because I was weak. I don't care about any of it anymore. The fighting, the power struggles, the ambitions…I don't want any part of it. I'd give anything to have her back."

The weariness in his voice echoed in Ginny's bones. She was tired of constantly fearing for her life. She didn't want to fight with her family. She never meant to hurt Harry. She hated being a slave to Tom, one way or another, her entire life. For Draco, the time for constant conflict was over, leaving him only with regrets. Ginny had no choice but to live with both, and keep fighting. She resented him for his repose, even if it meant Azkaban.

"Visit me." The words reverberated off the walls of the mostly-empty room. Aurors were waiting impatiently to take Malfoy away.

"What?"

"In Azkaban. Visit me."

"No."

"Visit me."

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

"Or I'll tell people things they shouldn't know," he said pointedly as she began to walk away. Ginny hesitated, trying to discern what he meant by that nebulous threat. Things they shouldn't know? Like that Tom had special plans for her? As if it would make a difference. That she had a Hand of Glory under her bed? Please. She turned back to him, looking for clues in his face, but he was looking at the vacant seats around him. "The Minister's gone already," he mused mildly. "Took his secretary, too."

Shock struck Ginny like a physical blow across the shoulders. _No, your other prat brother. Dead useful spy for us, with him being so close to the Minister and all_. Malfoy was threatening to expose Percy as a Death Eater. She hated Malfoy. No, she hated Percy! Oh, who was she kidding? She hated them both. To think through this rationally….

Pro. If Malfoy exposed Percy as a Death Eater, she wouldn't have to.

Con. He'd probably tell on Percy even if she does visit.

Pro. Percy sold out his own family to Death Eaters.

Con. Her mum would die of heartbreak and regardless of present circumstances, Ginny loved her mum.

Pro. Why would Malfoy want her to visit, anyways?

Con. Having to visit _Malfoy_. In _Azkaban_ …Perhaps gaining his trust? Perhaps gathering intelligence he inadvertently spills?

"Come back to us, Weasley," he ordered, snapping his fingers. The arrogance of the gesture was utterly lost, his wrist being manacled to the chair as it was. "You'd better show up within two weeks."

"Fine," she exploded, immediately feeling better. She glared at him to let him know how seething angry she was. If she managed to snitch on Percy in the time between, she'd never have to see Draco again. The power was still in her hands. "So help me, Malfoy, I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born."

"Way ahead of you. I already do." She had no rejoinder for that. "Enjoy the wand."

She turned on her heel. "Enjoy Chez Azkaban."


	4. Dissolve, and Quite Forget

**Chapter Four: Dissolve, and Quite Forget**

Ginny awoke the next morning to a tapping on her window. _Hermione certainly doesn't waste any time_, she thought ruefully as she recognized the handwriting on the letter the owl offered her. "Here you go," she said, offering the owl a treat as she tore open the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get another chance to talk to you yesterday. Don't feel badly that Malfoy got convicted; I know you believe that he was trying to help, but…he's Malfoy. He doesn't help people._

_I'm going to Diagon Alley on the 30__th__ to get my school supplies. Do you want to meet me there?_

_If Ron and Harry start talking to you again, can you tell them how sorry I am? I miss all of you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

It was far too early in the morning to deal with this.

_Hermione,_

_It doesn't bother me that Malfoy's in Azkaban. I think he really was trying to help, but you're right, he's Malfoy. He's where he belongs._

_I'll probably be working at WWW, so drop in if you like. Harry and Ron still aren't talking to me._

_Ginny_

She let the owl fly with a pat and ambled downstairs, still in her pyjamas. Molly sat at the table in her bathrobe looking more disheveled than usual, clutching a cup of tea. When she looked up at Ginny, her eyes were puffy and red, full of shell-shocked pain. She half-expected Molly to yell at her or tell her to go away, but she did neither.

"Mum...what happened?" Ginny asked cautiously. She glanced quickly at the clock, but all hands still pointed to Mortal Peril.

"They're gone," Molly choked, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "Ron...Harry..." She bent over her cup, dissolving into sobs.

Ginny closed her eyes in sorrow, coming up behind Molly and wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders. At this, Molly began keening. "Shhhh, Mum, they're going to be okay...the note says they'll be back soon...it's what they want to do...it's what they need to do..."

"You knew!" Molly wailed, her nails biting into Ginny's forearm.

"I knew they'd do this eventually," she admitted. "But it was easier for them to go without people telling them not to. Listen Mum, I'm going to quick Floo over to Fred and George and tell them I'm not coming in today, and then I'm going to make some rarebit for us." She disentangled herself from Molly. "How does that sound?"

Molly's shoulders heaved as she nodded; she couldn't speak, but the look she gave Ginny was enough.

Ginny kissed Molly on the top of her head, the same way Molly had done to her innumerable times during her childhood. "I'll be back soon. Love you, Mum."

She leaned her forehead against the cool stone of the fireplace and breathed deeply a few times to dispel any tears of her own before she reached for the Floo powder.


End file.
